Video stabilization is known within the prior art to minimize image jitter due to camera movement through either mechanical feedback systems or through digital signal processing. The digital signal processing techniques of the prior art are complicated and often are based upon motion estimation and vector analysis. These techniques are designed so as to be minimally intrusive to movement within the image and assess movement of blocks of pixels in order to isolate camera movement jitter.
When objects move within captured video images as opposed to the camera moving details of the moving object being captured often are hard to discern. For example, a license plate of a moving car is often hard to read when the captured video images are displayed due to the great amount of motion from frame to frame of the car. In such a situation, an accounting for the motion of the car would enhance the ability to read the license plate.
The traditional image stabilization techniques as discussed above do not provide a way to account for motion such as the motion of a car in order to make a license plate more legible because the techniques are designed to allow such motion to be visible within the sequence of video images while only removing movement due to the movement of the camera.